Secrets: Book 1
by ThunderStorm726
Summary: Juliet is hiding something. A dark secret that looms over her like a shadow each day. Blake is a mess. She's secretly in love with Juliet...but Juliet has a girlfriend Ellie has always been Blake's best friend...but what happens when she wants more?
1. Chapter 1

**Blake**

**I look at her across the hall, laughing with Alice, her face so bright, she looks over at me. She waves, and I wave back. She says something to Alice and walks over to me. My heart starts to race.**

**"Hey Blake!" She says**

**"Hey Juliet, what's up?" I say**

**Juliet; the gorgeous gothic chick of our school, Leventhy High. She's not hard core gothic, but enough where you can tell she is. She's totally cool and she's with Alice.**

**"Nothing much, you?" She says, breaking through my thoughts**

**"Waiting for Ellie."**

**"Oh, that's right! I was wondering what you were doing outside the General Chemistry classroom. Aren't you in Advanced Chemistry?"**

**"Ya, I'm in your class, remember? We were lab partners until that new girl transferred into our class."**

**"Oh, ya, duh, I knew that! Well, hey, I gotta run. Say Hi to Ellie for me!" She says turning and walking down the hall, throwing her arm around Alice**

**"Blake!" Ellie's voice calls from behind me**

**"Hey Ell!" I say turning**

**Ellie Cage, my best friend since pre-school.**

"**You're finally out!?" I say to her**

**"Miss me?" she asks pulls me in for a hug**

**"Duh?!"**

**"Come on, I'm starved!" She says **

**We start down the hall towards the Café. Ellie and I walk in and all heads turn. I can just hear the thoughts running through everyone's heads: **_**Leventhy High's hottest troublemaking duo, Ellie Cage and Blake Davies**_**!**

**I look at Ellie as she looks at me, and give her a devilish smile. We go our separate directions, both leading to the same place. But this is more fun. Her long, light brown hair brings out her blue gray eyes. I can feel the Freshman nervously eyeing us. It's a Friday, and the freshmen all watch their backs closely, for Ellie and me; Masters at Freshman Friday's. **

**Ellie and I meet in the far north corner of the Café, looking everyone over, choosing our first victims. That's when we spot two Freshmen; a guy and a girl, obviously dating, and look at each other. My devilish smile returns and is returned by the same smile on Ellie's face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Juliet**

_**She's so pretty! **_**I think to myself as Blake Olivery walks in with Ellie Cage. My eyes can't help but follow them to the north corner of the Café. Their corner. They start to eye the Freshman, choosing the first Freshman to be harassed on this particular Freshman Friday.**

**"Jules, are you okay?" Alice asks**

**Alice, my girlfriend, is sitting next to me at our table. Her hazel eyes are filled with concern. Her face adds to the emotion, making her look like a worried pixie with her dark, short, spiky hair.**

**"Ya, I'm fine Alice." I say looking at her and smiling**

**She still looks concerned but doesn't push to know what's bugging me.**

_**Who cares if Blake's straight? I have my Alice...But Blake does have that cheerleader look and a sweet personality…Maybe I'll ask her to the Disturbed concert.**_

**A scream rings through my thoughts, as Ellie and Blake work their magic, scaring the Freshman.**

**"Alice, would you mind if I took someone else to the Disturbed concert tonight?" I ask**

**"I'll be disappointed, but I won't keep you from your friends!" **

**"Thanks Alice! Hey, I'll see you after class." I say kissing her cheek and walking over to Ellie and Blake. **

**"Blake!" I shout**

**She turns and looks at me with her one blue eye and one green, laughing with Ellie. **

**"Hey, Juliet! What's up?" Blake says**

"**Can I talk to you for a minuet? Alone?"**

**I give Ellie a glance.**

**"Sure, Ells, I'll catch up with you in a few, okay?"**

**She walks away.**

**"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Disturbed concert with me." I ask**

**"I love them! Of course I'll go!" She says excitedly**

**"I'll pick you up around eight tonight." **

**"Okay, see you then!" **

**She hugs me then walks back to where Ellie is waiting. **

**I can't believe Blake, of all people likes Disturbed! She's a total prep and they're…totally not! Wonder what else I don't know about her… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Blake**

_**I can't believe she just asked me to a Disturbed concert! How did she know? I'll have to dig out my old Skinny Jeans.**_

__**"What did**_** she **_**want?" Ellie asks me wrapping her arm around my shoulders**

**"I'll tell you later."**

**"Okay?" she says, walks me to class, and then she walks down to hers'.**

**"Sorry I'm late Blake!" Ellie says climbing in the passenger seat of my silver Porsche**

**"No problem Ells!" I say with fake cheer**

**Ellie turns down the music in my car.**

**"I'm going to a Disturbed concert tonight with Juliet."**

**"Oh…"**

**Silence for a moment, but I know it's to sweet to last.**

**"Juliet?! Disturbed?! Do you want help getting ready? Oh my goddess, this is big!" She blurts**

**"Yes, yes and sure. I'm sure my old Skinny Jeans don't fit anymore."**

**"Skinny Jeans? No. You're stopping at my house so I can drop off my books and grab you some clothes for you.**

**I shrug and turn down the next street that leads to Ellie's house.**

**"Ok, put these on." Ellie says handing me a pair of black Tripp pants and her favorite Tight tank top**

**I throw them on and she hands me a baggy Disturbed hoodie. I put it on, she shakes her head and pulls it off of me. Ellie then puts in my small hoop earrings all the way from lobe to cartilage on one ear (that's eight earrings), and half on the other. She works on my makeup next. I can't see what she's doing, so I wait impatiently. My hair is after my makeup. **

**A ton of jelly bracelets are on my right wrist and a thick studded bracelet to my left.**

**She steps back, examining her work.**

**"Perfect! You should go Skater again!" Ellie says**

**She turns me to face my full length mirror. I barely recognize myself. I look like I did back in Elementary and Middle school. My hair is in a very intricate design of straight, crimped and braided hair. There are different colors in my hair, but it looks awesome. My make up is smoky gray, bringing out my eyes.**

**I'm wearing a blue tank top and Tripp pants. Ellie has placed black, white and electric blue Etnies on my feet.**

**"Do you like it?" She asks excitedly**

**"No Ell, I don't like it," I begin**

**"You love it!?" She finishes for me**

**She hugs me and looks at the clock.**

**7:55**

**I giggle as she rambles about something random…for the next five minuets! Finally we hear a horn honk and Ellie rushes me down the stairs and out the door. Juliet is sitting in the drive way, her black mustang standing out against the setting sun.**

**"Hey!" I say climbing in**

**She stares at me, eyes sweeping my body, moth opening and shutting so she looks like a fish.**

**I blush and turn my head away fast.**

**"You look…amazing!" she finally says**

**"Thanks." I say smiling at her**

**Her outfit is simple; Hair down, straight, black Tripp pants, and a tight red Disturbed tee-shirt.**

**She puts the car in reverse, backs out, and starts down the road.**

**We sit in the grass and talk while we're waiting for the concert to start.**

**"I never would have guessed you could look like this outside of school." Juliet says to me**

**"Ya, well Ellie lent me this stuff; none of my old stuff fits anymore."**

**"Old stuff?"**

**"I used to be Skater."**

**"I never would have guessed."**

"**Well, my mom and Ellie's mom sent us to boarding school to break our style. Ellie never cracked, but I did. So here I am, a Polly-preppy-pants at a Disturbed concert with…" I trail off**

**"What's your point? You fit the part don't you?"**

**"I guess…How did you know I liked Disturbed?"**

**"I guessed. I honestly didn't know if you did or didn't."**

**"What does Alice think about you taking me?"**

**"She's pretending she's not jealous, but she is. She told me not to take anyone to hot, so when I told her I was taking you, she wasn't happy. What did Ellie say?"**

**"She was all for this."**

**"You guys seem close."**

**"Best friends since pre-school!"**

**"What is she, Bi, lesbian, straight?"**

**"She's Bi."**

**"And you?"**

**"I'm somewhere in the middle. I don't really know what I am."**

**"I know how you feel. I used to be in the same problem but then I met a special someone who changed everything."**

**People are starting to show up now, so Juliet and I stood up, brushing grass off our pants. Two guys, who are totally hot, came and stood next to us.**

"**Hey Juliet, who's your friend?" One asks**

**"Hey Bryan, hey Zach, this is my good friend Blake Davies." Juliet replies**

**"Wait, Blake Davies. I know that name. You go to Leventhy High, right?" Zach asks**

**"Ya, you're in all of her classes." Juliet says**

**"I've never seen her before."**

"**Dude she's so hot," Bryan says "Wait was that out loud?"**

**I giggle, and blush.**

**"Take that as a yes, although you're totally right." Zach says**

**"Hey, I saw her first!" Bryan says looking at Zach hard**

**"No, I did. We go to school together! You go to Kimberly High School, not Leventhy."**

**Juliet winks at me.**

**"Listen, I saw her first, so she's mine!" She says**

**The guys look at me.**

**"So she swings that way huh?" Bryan says**

**"She doesn't know which way she swings." Juliet answers for me**

**"How about a quick game of Truth or Dare?" Bryan suggests**

**"Sure," Juliet and I say**

**"Juliet, I dare you to make out with Blake." Bryan says**

**Juliet looks at me and smiles. She leans in and I tilt my head slightly. Her soft, red lips land on mine and I can just feel sparks fly. Fireworks explode in my mind, and I float up to cloud nine.**

**When she pulls away, she smiles again. I blush deep red, and look at my feet.**

**"Do you know which way you swing yet?" Bryan asks**

**I shake my head. Juliet rolls her eyes.**

**"Fine, Blake, I dare you to make out with me!" Zach says**

**Bryan and Juliet look at me, eyes bugging out of their heads, staring at me.**

**"What?" I ask them**

**Not getting an answer, I shrug and move over next to Zach. His hands find my hips and my arms float up over his head and around his neck. I plant my lips on his, not waiting for him to make the first move. He lets me lead and it seems like forever that our mouths are moving together before he pulls away.**

**When we finally break apart, Zach's out of breath.**

**"Whoa." He breathes**

**"What?" I ask**

**"First, you're extremely long winded; Second, you're an amazing kisser!"**

**"Isn't she?" Juliet says**

**"Okay, well, are you still undecided?" Bryan asks**

**"Nope, I go both ways."**

**They all smile, nod and look around. There are people everywhere now, and it's starting to get cold. I shiver and run my hands up and down my arms. **

**"Are you cold?" Zach asks me**

**"Kinda," **

**"Here, take my hoodie," He says, ignoring an evil look from Bryan, and sliding out of his hoodie**

**He places it over my shoulders and I slide my arms in the sleeves.**

**"Better?" He asks as warmth washes over my torso**

**"Much." I say smiling at him**

**At the end of the concert, I start to slide Zach's hoodie off my shoulders, so I can dive it back. He notices and shakes his head.**

**"Keep it. I have like fifty more." He says sliding it back on my shoulders**

**"Are you sure? You don't have to do that." I say**

**"Ya, I know. But then I would feel bad for letting a beautiful girl freeze. Seriously, keep it."**

**"Thanks." **

**He opens the passenger side door of Juliet's black mustang and says goodbye as I get in. Bryan is doing the same thing on the other side with Juliet. They shut the doors and the mustang roars to life when Juliet turns the key. We pull out of the parking lot and I wave once more.**

**"So did you have fun?" Juliet asks me as we turn on to a main road**

**"Tons, you?"**

**"Ya…you know, Zach likes you."**

**"Really? You think so?"**

**"He let you keep his favorite hoodie! He does that so he has a reason to see you again! He likes you."**

**"Oh…" **

**I pull my phone out of my pocket and text Ellie.**

_**On my way back 2 house. Lots 2 tell. Meet me in my room.**_

**"What's wow?" Juliet asks**

**"Nothing, I just kinda wonder if he would still like me if he met me at, say, the mall."**

**"Well you'll get a chance to see him tomorrow in Chem. We can find out then. Wanna be lab partners?"**

**"Sure…wait, Zach, hoodie Zach is Zach Hutch?"**

**"Ya. The same Zach Hutch that no girl seems good enough for."**

**I stare out the window, brain trying to process tonight's events and the information.**

**"Thanks Juliet! See you in Chem. tomorrow."**

**I walk to my door, wave, walk in the door, and when it's safely closed behind me, I run up the stairs two at a time. I open my bedroom door to find Ellie waiting for me on my bed.**

**"Details!" She squeals**

**"I swear hun, sometimes you should be the prep and not me!" I say laughing and sitting on my bed**

**"So that's Zach Hutch's hoodie?" Ellie asks half an hour later**

**"Yup! Don't forget that I kissed Juliet!"**

**"I know! Hey, do you mind if I crash here for the night?"**

**"Nope, you know where you're stuff is," I say**

**I change into my black and white skull Pajamas and snap some pictures for my My Space.**

**As soon as mine and Ellie's heads hit the pillows, we're out like the light next to my bed.**

**"Blake! Get up!" Ellie yells in my ear**

**"Huh?" I mumble, groggily sitting up and rubbing my eyes**

**"We won't have time for showers if you don't get your ass outta bed!" **

**Fully awake at what Ellie says, I jump out of bed and rush to the shower. I had to look normal.**

**Forty five minuets later Ellie and I are walking in the school doors.**

**"Attention Leventhy High staff and students, you have ten minuets to homeroom." The loud speakers announce **

**"Blake!" I hear someone call **

**I turn around to see Alice walking toward me. She doesn't look happy.**

**"Hey Alice. What's up?" I ask**

**"I heard you and Juliet had some fun last night." She says matter of factly**

**"Ya, the concert was fun. I had a great time." I say smiling**

**"Oh, I meant before. When you were playing truth or dare. Just stay away from her okay?"**

**I stare at Alice, shocked. She turns away without waiting for a response.**

**"Who knew Alice was such a super bitch?!" Ellie says**

**She pulls me toward our homeroom but at the door, I remember Zach is in our homeroom. I stop dead.**

**"What is it?" Ellie asks**

**"Zach's in our homeroom." I say**

**"Too bad, let's go." **

**She grabs my wrist and drags me into the class room. We walk over to her other friends, and pass by Zach's group. I feel him glance at me.**

**"Blake?" he asks walking over to me**

**"Hey," I say nervously**

**"Hi, I see my hoodie is still keeping you warm." **

**"Yup! thanks. Do you want it back?"**

**"Naw, you can keep it."**

**"I hear it's your favorite hoodie."**

**"But it's on my new favorite girl, so it's all good."**

**I smile at him and tell him he's too sweet.**

**"Hey, do you maybe wanna go to a movie with me after school?" He asks**

**"I would love to, but I don't know if I…" I start**

**"She'll be there." Ellie says sticking her head on my shoulder**

**"Great. See you then." Zach says and walks back to his friends**

**The day flies by, and before I know it, Zach is walking me out to my car after last period Chem.**

**"Can I give you a ride?" I ask him**

**"Actually, ya. If you want to that is." He says**

**"Sure, hop in."**

**"Sorry, I live across the street from the school, so I don't drive." **

**"Oh it's absolutely no problem!" **

**I close my door and start the car. My stereo turns on and one of my favorite **_**Bullet for my Valentine**_** songs, **_**All these things (I hate)**_**, is playing. I turn it up and sing along.**

**"Torn apart at the seems of my dreams turn to tears. I'm not feelin' this situation. run away try to find that safe place you can't hide. it's the best place to be when you're feelin' like me…"**

**I notice Zach looking at me.**

**"What?" I ask**

**"You like **_**Bullet for my Valentine**_**?" He asks**

**"Are you kidding? I love them!"**

**He smirks and tells me I should go skater again.**

**"Ellie said the same thing. Maybe I will."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Juliet**

**I see Blake in the hallway before homeroom with Ellie…and Alice. It only lasts a few seconds, but when Alice turns away and walks away, Blake looks shocked. Ellie then drags her to homeroom.**

**The day passes to slowly, but soon, I find myself in my black mustang. I decide to just drive because I have nowhere to be.**

**I see a field and pull in. I park, and get out. I lay on the hood of my car, just staring at the sky until it turns from blue, to pink and yellow, to black. The glittering stars wink at me, trying to tell me something.**

_**BZZZZZZ**_

**My phone is vibrating on my car, amplifying the noise.**

"**Hello?" I say grabbing it and flipping it open**

"**Hey Juliet, its Blake. Can you come over?" She says, but I can tell something's wrong**

"**Sure. See you soon." I say and snap my phone shut**

**I pull into her drive way a few minuets later. Getting out I walk to her open front door. I knock and her mom answers. I can see on her face she has been crying and there's a big bruise on the side of her face and her arms.**

"**Is Blake here?" I ask**

**Her mother nods**

"**Up in her room. Up the stairs, first door on the left."**

**I follow her directions. Blake's door is ajar, but I knock anyway.**

"**Blake?" I call**

"**Come in Jules."**

**I open the door all the way and find her sitting on her bed, tear trails on her cheeks and her splotchy red face. She has obviously been crying too. But she has the beginnings of a black eye, a fat lip, and bruises all over her arms.**

"**Blake. What's wrong? What happened?" I ask**

**She looks at me and starts bawling her eyes out. I run over, sit next to her and hug her. She buries her head into my shoulder and sobs. I feel her tears soak my shirt, but this only makes me hold her tighter. **

"**Blake, can you please tell me what happened?" I ask quietly**

"**I was at dinner with Zach, then we went to see a movie, and I didn't call my brother to tell him. He was already drunk when school got out, but when I didn't call, he drank even more. He was totally wasted when I got home. He flipped out and demanded an explanation, but when I couldn't give one good enough for him, he started to hit me. My mom tried to stop him, but she just got herself hurt. He hit me more after he locked mom in the bathroom. Eventually, he just stumbled out the door and left."**

"**Oh my god, Blake, I'm sorry." I say, for lack of anything else to say**

"**I'm gonna have to see him tomorrow. He's a senior at school."**

"**Over my dead body! But let's worry about one problem at a time. I'm staying over tonight. Tomorrow, you'll have your own personal body guards."**

"**Thanks Jules. You're the best." Blake says smiling at me**

**She gets up and walks over to her dresser that's been built into her wall. She pulls out two pairs of pajama pants and a tank top.**

"**I don't know if you want a tank top or tee shirt so pick out what ever you want from the bottom left drawer." She says handing me a pair of folded pajama pants with little moose in them**

**I grab a black tank top out of her drawer and throw it on along with the pants.**

**She pulls off her shirt, standing there in her bra, looking over the delicate skin over her torso in her mirror. She's covered in bruises. Gingerly, she puts on her tank top and her pants. Then, she pulls her hair into a messy pony tail and goes to wash her face.**

"**You can look through anything you want. I'm not all secrets you know."**

**I look around to see her stereo remote on her night stand. I pick it up and press play.**_** Bullet for my Valentine**_**'s **_**Curses **_**is playing.**

**I open the drawer on her night stand and find a notebook. It's open to page 60 titled Land of Confusion. I start reading out loud.**

"**To not know who you are when you're alone, then feel complete around that one person is a stomach turning event. You know you love them but you don't know what to do. They act like they like you, then all of a sudden, they're with someone else. Someone save me from this land of confusion."**

"**I'm guessing you're reading Land of Confusion." Blake says**

**I jump at the sound of her voice. She giggles.**

"**Holly shit! Ya, any others I should read?"**

"**Page 65."**

**I flip to that page and read aloud again.**

"**My knees start to shake, when you're in sight, my mind fills with wonder; my heart with fright. When will this feeling stop when did it even start? How can I listen to my mind without breaking my heart? I'm so confused, what should I do? I can't think of anything else, except for you. I wonder if you know or if you feel the same. I need to keep it in, what should I do? Should I ignore you, or just give it time? I can't think straight, my heart controls my mind."**

**I look at her, my mouth hanging open.**

"**What?" She asks**

"**That's really good!"**

**Now she looks at me with her mouth open and it's my turn to ask what.**

"**That's are my early stuff! No where near as good as my new stuff!"**

"**Page number?"**

"**Page 210."**

**Again I flip through pages. I stop when I find page 210. There's no title, just a poem written in aqua green pen. It smells like she sprayed the page with perfume, but then I see a pressed flower at the bottom of the page. I clear my throat and start to read:**

"**I could say so many things, but "I love you" says it all In one breath. The only thing that could break my love for you is death. And every time I look in your eyes, I seem to get lost. I'm scared, always thinking, 'If I gave you my heart, would you break it apart?' But when I look at you, and you look at me, I know in my heart, we were meant to be. You're on my mind twenty-four seven, three six five."**

**My voice chokes on 'three six five'. How did she know? That secret was holed up so tight that the little pink moose on the treadmill in my head had almost forgotten about it.**

"**Jules?" Blake's voice asks timidly**

"**Huh?!"**

"**Did you like it?"**

"**I loved it. Who's it about?" **

"**Well…Just a special person." She says looking into my eyes**

**I got her point. It wasn't about me. It was about Zach…I think…**

"**Let's get some sleep." She says**

**I smile and climb under the blankets on one side of her queen size bed. She climbs in on the other and turns out the light.**

"**Ellie's right there. Stay there till I get back." I tell Blake as we walk into school a half hour early**

**I'm going to round up the "Protect Blake" applicants; Alice, Spinner (Alice's older brother) and Zach. I would fill Ellie in afterwards. I see Spinner first.**

"**Hey, Spin," I call**

**He turns around and smiles.**

"**There she is! I was just looking for you!" He says walking over to me**

"**Can you do me a favor?"**

"**Anything."**

"**My friend Blake's older brother is very abusive. Last night he got drunk and it wasn't pretty. At worst, he kept drinking and he's still drunk. At best, he has a really bad hang over. She needs protection because he goes to this school."**

"**I'm in. Her brother's Taylor right?"**

"**Ya, she's over with Ellie in the main office now. Ellie doesn't know yet, so keep it on the down low?"**

"**I'll just keep close for now."**

**I nod and head to find Alice and Zach. I found them by the gym.**

"**Blake needs protection from her abusive brother. You in?" I ask when I get up next to them.**

"**Hells ya, no guy has any right to hit a girl!" Zach says**

"**I am if you are." Alice says to me with a kiss on the cheek**

**I smile at her.**

"**Come on, she's with Ellie and Spin."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blake**

"**What happened to you?" Ellie says noticing the marks Taylor left me with last night**

"**Oh, this? I got into a fight with the basement stairs." I say laughing**

"**Okay then. I'll be right back okay?" **

**Juliet rounds the corner just as Ellie stars to walk away.**

**We're a half hour early to school, so when I look out the big glass doors facing the front of the school, I immediately recognize all four student cars in the parking lot. Juliet's, Ellie's, Spinners, and…Taylor's. Taylor's the thing I call my brother. He's not so bad when he's not pissed or drunk, which is never. I look around nervously, not wanting him to sneak up on me.**

"**Blake, hey little sister! Where are your little girlfriends?" His voice calls from the Freshman hallway, behind**

"**What do you want, scumbag?" I ask, not looking at him**

"**Come on Blake, I didn't mean what happened last night. Get a yearbook picture with me, and then let me drive you home after school instead of that lesbian."**

"**No!" I say firmly**

"**What?!"**

"**I said no. I don't need you!"**

"**I'm the best you've got little sister! No one else knows you like I do."**

"**I have more friends than you ever did before they left you Taylor!" I say whirling to face him**

"**Don't you get it? You have no friends! Without me, you're nothing! Now come on, I wanna get a family picture for Yearbook."**

"**N-O!" I say**

**He storms over to me and grabs my hair from the back. He pulls down and I fall to the ground. He starts to drag me down the hall. My hands fly to his and start to rip at his skin. Taylor turns, pissed, and tells me to stop. I kick and twist and scratch, but it's no use. He drops my hair and stands over me, one foot on either side of me. Grabbing my hands, he pulls up. Before I have time to think, a hard fist sends me back down fast. I lay in a crumpled heap at his feet, which start to hit me. I feel something crack, making me let out an involuntary yelp. He tells me to shut up and slams his foot onto my wrist. I scream at the pain as I feel it shatter.**

**Either satisfied his feet have done enough damage or his legs got tired, Taylor bends down and starts to punch. I can feel more bones break and bruise.**

"**TAYLOR!" I hear someone scream**

**It sounds like Juliet.**

"**Oh my god, Blake!" I hear Ellie yell**

**Right before I black out, I hear Ellie, Juliet and Zach yelling.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Juliet**

**We're walking back from the gym when we hear someone shouting. **

**"Shit!" I say, breaking into a run**

**As I round a corner, I almost collide with Ellie,**

**"Why aren't you with Blake? Is Spinner with her?" I ask hurriedly**

**"No, I left her in the main office. Why?" Ellie asks looking confused**

**"Idiot!" I say sprinting down the hallway to where Ellie says she last saw Blake**

**Blake's screams persist. I try to run faster, but my legs won't let me. I Round another corner and I'm amazed at what I see. Taylor bent of a tiny ball of a person, fists flying.**

**"TAYLOR!" I scream**

**"Oh my god, BLAKE!"**

**Ellie's voice rings through the air. It's so shrill I wonder how a noise like that could come from a human. She sounds like an animal in agonizing pain.**

**Zach, Ellie and I advance on Taylor.**

**"Step off man!" Zach says, struggling to restrain Taylor's arms. **

**Spinner comes racing around a corner then.**

**"Spinner!" I yell**

**He storms over and grabs Taylor's arms. He locks them behind Taylor's back and pulls him away. Taylor starts to have a spaz attack. **

**"Lemme go! She's a lesbian! MY SISTER! She deserves it, along with everyone else like her!"**

**I bend over Blake and try to find her pulse. It's barely there. I look at Ellie gravely. She understands.**

**"I swear Taylor, if she dies, I will rip the cold, hard thing you call your heart out with my bare hands."**

**"And I'll torture you half to death before. Alice, call an ambulance."**

**She pulls out her cell phone and dials 911.**

**"Can we see her now?" I ask the nurse**

**"Miss Davies is resting at the moment, but she keeps saying Juliet, Ellie and Zach in her sleep. You three can go in if you're very quiet. " She says**

**Zach, Ellie and I walk into Blake's Hospital room. It's been four days since Taylor's attack on Blake, and she still hadn't woken up. She had two right ribs broken, a cracked shin bone, fractured left arm, shattered right wrist, and a black eye. The rest of her was mostly nasty bruises.**

**Ellie takes the right side while I take the left. Zach stands next to Ellie. With Blake in the hospital, Ellie is a wreck. Zach has been on full "Ellie duty" making sure she's okay. He's become very protective over both girls. Ellie is rarely seen without him by her side.**

**Blake moves a little in her bed. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at Ellie. A smile creeps across Blake's face.**

**"Hey Ells," She says quietly**

**Ellie looks at her in amazement.**

**"Hey Blake, how're you feeling?" She asks**

**"Terrible. Ugh, my hair is bugging me; can you fix it for me Ells?"**

**Ellie carefully and gracefully slides her hand under Blake's neck and pulls upward gently several times.**

"**Thanks Ells. Hey Juliet, hey Zach." **

"**Hey!" Zach and I say simultaneously **

"**So what happened?" Blake asks **

"**Taylor started to hit and kick you when you told him you didn't need him…" I start to explain **

"**Oh Blake, It's all my fault! If I hadn't left you alone…" Ellie says apologizing**

"**You would be in the bed next to me," Blake says "Where's Alice?"**

**We look at each other. No one speaks.**

"**Guys, what aren't you telling me?" Blake blurts**

"**Alice called for an ambulance and Spin thought he had a tight hold on Taylor, but Taylor pulled away and grabbed Alice. He held her in a choke hold and dragged her down the Freshman hallway. He slammed her into a few lockers, and by the time we got to them, he had thrown her against a wall. She hit her head really hard and blacked out. There was blood everywhere. Spin got to him first and beat the snot out of him." I say quietly**

**Blake looks at me, Zach and Ellie in disbelief. **

"**She probably hates me now right?" Blake asks **

**I look at the floor as I remember our conversation last night on our way out of the hospital.**

"_**I'm not going to play this game anymore. It's either me or Blake. You can't have both of us!" Alice said**_

"_**What are you talking about?" I said back**_

"_**Don't play stupid with me! It's clear that you like Blake as more than a friend."**_

**It was amazing. Alice had realized I was in love with Blake before I did. But this was the last time I was allowed to talk to Blake. Last night I had told Alice I chose her. I knew it wasn't what I really wanted, but I had to. Blake would have been in danger if she stayed with me. Plus, as much as I liked, no, loved, Blake, why would I give up on one love to try another that might not even be reciprocal?**

"**Blake…" I choke **

"**Ya?!" She says, looking at me with those multi colored eyes of hers**

"**I still wanna hang out with you; we just can't do it in public, okay?" I say against my better judgment**

**She looks at me confused, but doesn't say anything further on the subject. **

"**Oh…okay…you guys should go home and get some rest. Ellie you look exhausted!" Blake says**

**Zach, Ellie and I walk out**

"**You were supposed to break it off completely! What will Alice say?" Ellie sneers**

"**Nothing. She won't know. I'm not going to abandon Blake! Now, will you both keep your mouths shut please?" I plead **

**They nod, but say nothing.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Blake**

**I stare after them as they walk out. Juliet, Ellie and Zach all seemed tense about something, but I couldn't put my finger on what.**

**I push it out of my mind and try to decide whether or not I'm going to tell Juliet I love her. **


End file.
